Kheiro
"You'll find there is little I do not know." -Kheiro Kheiro is the leader of the "Hundred Hands," an army of soldiers he controls using powers granted to him by Chahalheel. A delusional, dangerous killer, hell bent on fufilling a 'prophecy,' as he calls it, he was a powerful threat to the Royal Wasteland. Biography “Who led you to think I’m hiding? This mask is for your protection, not mine.” -Kheiro Initially, virtually nothing is known about Kheiro. He leads a group of masked soldiers who do his every bidding without a word and apparently has no quails with killing on a whim. The elder of the Issaquah claims Kheiro has "learned something he should not have learned, touched something he should not have touched." Later, Kheiro confronts William after the man visits the Cause. He infects William with a deadly strain of strep throat, compelling him to complete Kheiro's 'prophecy,' revealed to be the Prophecy of Four, or die. Kheiro also displayed that he knew everything William had been up to the instant he had entered the Royal Wasteland, including William's name. Kheiro used this information to manipulate William, although to what purpose only the Masked Man knows. After the Outsiders' encounter with Praetorian Gracius, and allowing Hades to kill his Frumentarii, Kheiro came upon the scene. He walked among the Frumentarii corpses and found the dying Gracius. Gracius threatened Kheiro, stating the man couldn't hide from the Legion, but Kheiro told him that he didn't wear the mask to hide his face. Gracius then told Kheiro that the Legion would come to the Royal Wasteland soon, but Kheiro was unfazed, and replied by killing Gracius. Kheiro was responsible for turning on the Emergency Radio Broadcast in Vault 253, which the Outsiders were sent to respond to. When Ward reached the Overseer's office in 253, he spoke to Kheiro through a two-way radio. Kheiro once again demonstrated inside knowledge, knowing as much about Ward as he'd known about William. Kheiro returns to Vault 253 after the Outsiders have left, and kills Queen Tigris, demonstrating an ability that allows him control people's actions through verbal suggestions. He forces Queen Tigris to sit helpless while he kills her. Kheiro then headed to the Issaquah Nation after the Outsiders, and threatens the Elder, telling the old Native American that, should he interfere again, Kheiro will have his revenge on the Issaquah. After the group goes to Mercer Island, Kheiro heads there interrogates the bridge guards to learn more about what the Outsiders have been doing. Kheiro heads to Fort Lawton while the Outsiders are airbourne in F-16 jets, and watches them from the command center using satellite footage. When Tim and Famian return, Kheiro confronts them, taunting the two Outsiders, before leaving. Tim catches up to him and shoots Kheiro three times, but the Masked Man manages to escape. The Outsiders encounter Kheiro again in the Undercity, having been masquerading as the enigmatic Director. He uses his ability to force them to stay there, as he leaves for Beacon Enterprises. When the Outsiders finally catch up, he has once again already left, headed back the way they came, only now an army of Hundred-Hands and Brotherhood knights stood in their way. Kheiro left a message at Beacon Enterprises for William, inviting him to Mt.Hood, where they'd engage in a battle to the death. William managed to outwit Kheiro in a game of cat&mouse at Mt. Hood which resulted in Kheiro's demise at William's hands. Qualities "If you think the armies of any mortal man are my concern, then you have mistaken my purpose here." -Kheiro Kheiro is insane. As someone who ruthlessly kills people because he's convinced it'll make the words he read on the wall of a cave come true, there is no doubting his delusion. Aside from rampant murder, Kheiro also employs manipulation and misdirection. He is able to confuse and trick those who he wishes to use to his own ends. Nothing is too extreme for him. Despite his insanity, which isn't initially obvious as Kheiro is highly intelligent and likely was at one point a functioning member of society, given how he understands everyone else's motives for doing things as opposed to not understanding regular people. His own motives, though, are a mystery. What Kheiro stands to gain from fulfilling his 'prophecy' is anyone's guess, but he is a man who does nothing without purpose. As demonstrated when he murdered Tigris, Kheiro is capability of using some supernatural ability to compel people to do what he wants. Those under his influence have seemed to lose some manner of control of themselves, and are forced to do whatever it is he asks. Kheiro's ability, however, seems to have limits. He cannot give direct orders, he can only suggest, and those he's compelled can take these suggestions anyway they wish so long as they fulfill what has asked for. It also appears if he compels someone too much it begins to wear on their mind. This is shown when Tigris started to bleed from the nose at the mention of Kheiro, likely the beginning of an aneurysm. Quotes * "I'm an... inevitability, you could say." * “We stand on the edge of fate, the beginning of a new era. Do you feel it? That sense of…''righteousness, racing through the air.”'' * "If you are attempting to enrage me or force me to defend some misguided sense of personal honor you will be disappointed. Their deaths served a higher purpose, I need no more justification than that." * The other seven blunder their way forwards. You with them makes eight. They go to fulfill the prophecy whether they know it or not. You will join them. Do what I ask and I give you the cure and vaccine to the disease that now runs through your veins. The prophecy does not require your death. Only your life. * “I know you’re not afraid to die. And I would gain nothing from killing you. I only wanted you to know who’s in charge." * "Where do you run, little mice? You’re in my maze and there’s but one way to go.” * "Listen to you. You don't even understand it! It's not 'some stupid prophecy,' Heir of Devane. It's the springboard that will launch a victory so much more meaningful than you can comprehend. What have I done but further this Prophecy? I am not simply 'willing to murder,' I am capable of so much more, and then some. I kill for reasons similar to your's. What drove you to kill me at the start of this conversation is the same urge that drives me to kill. And yet you fault me. Perhaps we are dissimilar, but you cannot deny we are equals. And among equals even one such as me understands there should be respect." '' * ''"I have a friend. All that I have done, I did for it. I am no conqueror, no monarch. I am a liberator. Unfortunately, you will not be around to experience this new found freedom. As Outsiders, the Prophecy requires your deaths." Trivia * His soldiers were called "Triangle-dudes," a name coined by William Van De Poorter, until their true name was revealed. * Kheiro wears his mask, a highly advanced piece of technology composed of titanium. He uses it to regulate the amount of his ability he uses. If Kheiro uses too powerful a suggestion on someone, it is actually capable of killing them. Appearances * Fallout: Prophecy (Part 1) * Fallout: Prophecy (Part 2) * Fallout: Prophecy (Part 3) * Fallout: Prophecy (Part 4) * Fallout: Prophecy (Part 5) * Fallout: Prophecy (Part 6) * Fallout: Prophecy (Part 7) * Fallout: Prophecy (Part 8) * Fallout: Prophecy (Part 9) Gallery Category:Fallout: Prophecy Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Deceased